


Baby Daddy

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Domestic Drabble [9]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampie, Domestic, Inflation Kink, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: The lovers discover a new kink and take things to the next level
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Domestic Drabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/891753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 253





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> smutty smut smut coming up...

“_Ahhh-ahh_~!” Akihito lay with his arm’s wrapped around his partner’s neck, holding him close as the man thrust into him. The two were too lost in bliss to bother trying to keep face, panting raggedly.

Asami grunted as Akihito spasmed around him, the blonde’s heart thundering against his chest.

“Oh _God_\- _put a baby in me!_” He gasped breathily, babbling as he often did. Usually it was just nonsense and Ryuichi could tune it out, but his words were so shocking he wasn’t quite sure he’d heard him right. Curious, he leant back and slammed even harder, encouraging Akihito to raise his voice.

He was so gone, spilling desires from his lips without shame and throwing his head back, eyes rolling.

“_Fuck! Please! Ahhh-!_ Put a fucking baby in me!” _Well that was interesting._ He’d never have thought Akihito the impregnation kink type. He was surprised to find he too found the idea... strangely arousing. In fact, it gave him the overwhelming desire to make the other’s stomach swell with his seed.

“Ah-! _Asami_!!! _Ryuichi_!! _Ahhhh_!” _Fuck_, Akihito calling him by his first name always got him really close, and with another grunt he was spilling himself. He didn’t hold back, filling the other as much as he could.

When his orgasm came to an end he didn’t pull out like usual, catching his breath a moment before reaching over to their bedside drawer and searching about. Finally he found it, retrieving the bejewelled anal plug he’d bought the other.

Careful, as not to let his cum drip out, he replace his cock with the plug, the man beneath him going mad without stimulation.

“_Please! Ahhh- Asami!” _The brunette smiled and gently kissed down his body, giving himself time to recover.

The blond was whimpering and squirming as he molested his nipples, dragging his tongue down to his cock. Akihito’s moan’s sang out in bliss, his hands burying themselves in Asami’s hair.

When he felt his grip tighten and his voice catch he pulled away, leaving the other in desperate and rather loud need of relief.

Only slightly sadistic, Asami dragged his cock up to Akihito’s lips and encouraged him to return the favour. He gladly ate it up, Ryuichi forcing his wrists to the bedhead to keep the other from touching himself.

It wasn’t long till he was hard again with the other’s tongue on him, forcing himself to pull out of his mouth and hurry back between his legs.

Akihito gave little resistance to being turned over onto all fours, whimpering as Asami slipped himself back in whilst simultaneously pulling the plug out.

He slammed into his prostate hard and Akihito came at the first hit, his arms left shaking as he tried not to collapse. Asami didn’t stop thrusting, letting him fall to his forearms as he gripped the blonde’s hips and pulled him back and forth.

Still, as always Akihito recovered much faster than he, which probably had a lot to do with the age gap. In no time he was meeting the brunette’s rocking hips.

Asami didn’t restrain himself, letting Akihito’s voice wash over him and vibrate in his loins, leaning into the feeling of his approaching orgasm.

He filled him again and replaced his cock with the plug once again.

“W-why?” Was all Akihito could manage, rolling onto his back again and looking up at him in a confused fashion. Asami smiled and leaned closer, whispering filthily in his ear.

“I’m going to make your stomach round with my seed~” Akihito moaned desperately, Asami forced to restrain his wrists again as he went to touch himself. Instead he lowered his lips back to the others breast, sucking his nipples swollen.

Akihito was going wild, pressing his body up against the other in desperate need for cock.

“If you want more you’re going to have to get me hard again.” The blond huffed in irritation, yanking his wrist out of Asami’s hold and beginning to fondle his junk, jacking him off in frustration.

The process continued on till the early hours of the morning, Asami filling him and Akihito getting him hard again after a short break whilst getting very little relief himself. At one stage, when both of them were ready to pass out, Asami retrieved an aphrodisiac he’d secretly been hoarding at the back of his bedside drawer and dosed them both up. With that they didn’t stop until he couldn’t fit another drop in him. All he had to do was gently press on his bloated belly and the plug slipped right out, cum spilling out of him like he’d just squished a cream filled donut.

Akihito whimpered as it all came gushing out, his eyes vacant and half closed. He was completely wrecked as Asami got out his phone and took several pictures, admiring his beloved.

He looked like a renaissance painting, his hair messed and cheeks flushed. He was seriously considering commissioning a huge oil painting of it for his home office.

As soon as he laid down beside him his barely conscious lover whimpered and feebly attempted to snuggle close, Asami smiling and pulling his limp body into his arms.

He was asleep in seconds, Ryuichi gently kissing his forehead and shooting a quick message to Kirishima.

_It time for those registration papers I requested. Have them delivered by the morning. - Asami_

With a smile he set the device aside and wrapped his arms around Akihito, easily falling into sleep.

Asami had already vacated the bed by the time Akihito awoke, his body delightfully sore as the telltale scent of the other’s morning coffee wafted in. 

Half asleep, Akihito rolled out of bed to use the bathroom before stumbling back in and taking his partner’s shirt off the chair, throwing it on. He didn’t bother to do up the front and cover the nebula of hickeys covering his body, lolloping into the lounge and adjacent kitchen with the other’s essence still dribbling down his thighs.

Ryuichi stood by the kitchen island, mug in hand as he read through a pile of papers.

Akihito came up behind him and fell against the man’s back, wrapping his arms around him and giving a content sigh. He reached up on his tip-toes in order to kiss him on the cheek before letting go and readying to prepare them both breakfast as usual.

“What’s that?” He mumbled as Asami put the papers down on the bench, the older man’s expression suggesting he was repressing a smile.

“See for yourself.” He offered, Akihito curiously sliding the papers closer and squinting down at them.

‘Application for Adoption Registration’ was written across the top, the blond having to pick it up and look closer just to make sure he’d read it correctly.

“Oh my god...” He whispered, turning to the other wide eyed. “Seriously?”

Asami smiled and nodded, the blonde’s face lighting up like a Christmas tree as he threw himself at him, “Oh my God! Thank you!” He was hugging him so tight Asami had to laugh, the other’s face buried in his chest. “I love you so much.”

Ryuichi smiled, holding his partner back just as tight.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :D


End file.
